


eminence

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, but you'll still love him, daniel is kind of an asshole, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: because daniel is the leaking sunlight yet seongwoo is the cold serenity.





	eminence

He was beautiful – he was alluring, he was heavenly, he was simply stunning – and it killed Seongwoo slowly but constantly, but weird thing was that even though Seongwoo is no longer waking up with him besides Seongwoo, he still loves the feeling – he wasn’t sure himself whether he loves _him_ or the feelings _he_ made him feels.

He stopped saying those addictive, fine words he used to say when they first met, but Seongwoo was unbothered – no, Seongwoo was bothered, but his mind decided to ignore the fact and his heart betrayed him most of the times. Seongwoo knew what went wrong, but he makes everything perfect, Seongwoo didn’t care about what went wrong anymore. Seongwoo constantly breaking apart, yet he did not seem to give any damn, and that’s how Kang Daniel could affect someone.

“The flowers are pretty,”. His voice was also addictive just like his words, it was dancing all night long inside him head and if Seongwoo could choose, Seongwoo would want that honey-like voice to lullaby him every night before Seongwoo call it a day. Fuck, his heart was trying to break him again and again, just like Daniel did, when it decided to beat so fast as Daniel came closer to Seongwoo’s direction.

“Smoking is not good for your lungs,” Daniel said that cheekily as he pulled away the cigarettes between Seongwoo’s lips. “Speak to yourself, Daniel,” Seongwoo replied with a hiss when Seongwoo saw Daniel putting the dangerous stick between his lips. “What stress you out by the way?”. Daniel smirked. “I hope it’s me, I loving the fact that you can’t stop thinking about me,” He continued, when all he got was a tense silence from Seongwoo.

“Where did you get the flowers?”. Daniel asked as he blew the smoke out from his mouth. “Why? You are running out of idea of what to give to whoever will warm your bed tonight?”. Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement – Seongwoo was trying to challenge him. “Aren’t you the one who will?”. Daniel dared to give him his cute little frown and those doe puppy eyes – goodness, it was adorable as fuck, but Seongwoo knows a Kang Daniel too well. _If only Seongwoo didn’t know better_.

Seongwoo concluded that Daniel was red; he was the vision of the crowded busy city, the crack on the fireplace, the smell of an adventure, the chaos, the euphoria, he was not just a damned candle, he was the fire – he was red. Daniel was like a destroyed art, something so distracting yet so desiring and Seongwoo can’t stop looking.

Daniel was an explosion hiding underneath those expensive satin suit – it frustrated him, he was never meant to seat around in the top of the skyscraper, holding a meeting and signing papers – he was always meant to be out there, to be free to lit everything up just like fire. One night when Seongwoo found Daniel sitting at the edge of the bed while staring emptily to the ground, Seongwoo knew that it frustrated him too no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. 

And just like fire, Daniel is not someone who can be contained, especially with other people; he was the spilling sink, the overflowing water. Nobody could tied him – not him, not anyone, he just do whatever he want to do without any other permission, just like how he made him feel alive or how he broke him at the very same time.

And just like red, he radiates warmth, and it was one of the reasons why Seongwoo let Daniel break him over and over again. Daniel gives him those feelings when Seongwoo curled up inside him favorite blanket on rainy days, those feelings when the sun touched his skin is the thing Seongwoo woke up to – he was a leaking sunlight, he was him sun, and it has always been him since a long time ago.

And Seongwoo was blue. The faint blue that is so pale compared to the flaming red Daniel always is. Maybe he was searching for something – or someone that could live up to his fire and Seongwoo believed it.

Seongwoo knows Daniel was searching for the one as bright as him, Seongwoo knows because one other night, which seems endless to him even until now, Daniel stroked him cheek slightly and Seongwoo could tell by his bitter smile, that Seongwoo was not the one he has been looking for.

Maybe, when Daniel touched him and Seongwoo turned into the lilac sky, Daniel then decided that purple just wasn’t for him. Seongwoo doesn’t like purple either, but if purple is what it takes to keep the sunlight dropping from Daniel’s gaze for himself, Seongwoo might try to bare with it, but Daniel just didn’t have any intention to do the same. But then again, why is he keeping him all this time, and why did Seongwoo stay?

Goodness, Seongwoo wanted to laugh at himself for being so miserable and pathetic inside, Seongwoo hates himself for loving him too much, sometimes it made him even forgot how the pain feels like – and some other times Seongwoo forgot to feel anything else but Daniel. It was always too much, but too much just wasn’t enough for Daniel.

Daniel was a sick asshole, one day he said that he wanted Seongwoo and the other day he broke Seongwoo apart like a piece of paper. It was always been this frustrating – Daniel was so distant, yet so close, yet too far for him to reach, yet too close for him to let go. It’s very much like Daniel, though, he does this kind of magic of being alluring – just like red.

Daniel was just simply stunning, and just like any other pretty things; it was always beautiful before you realize it will burn you to the ground.

 

\---

 

“ _Hey_ ,”. His voice was somehow different, it was not that cocky _hey_ he used over the phone and he never really calls anyway – when he needs him, he will just show up in front of him face. “Hey, Daniel,”. Seongwoo took a deep breath. “What’s going on?”. Seongwoo heard a deep sigh across the phone. “ _I just wanted to know what you are doing,_ babe,” Daniel replied. Seongwoo almost scoffed and not because he called him babe, but the fact that he was calling him in a broad daylight, to ask what Seongwoo was doing.

“Work, Daniel, unlike some people, I have real work,”. Seongwoo heard a light chuckle across the phone – goodness, Seongwoo is weak for that. “It’s almost lunch, let’s eat together,”. 

The phone call lasted like that, and Seongwoo did not even think it would be more than just _that_. Daniel was hard to read, he was hard to chase, and he was like a fairytale – he was unreal. His presence, his tingling pair of eyes and his adorable smile were all unreal for Seongwoo. Especially when he was sitting in front of him, his eyebrow knitted together and his forehead wrinkled – signs that he was in the deep thoughts – as he tried to choose the wine from the menu.

“Let’s just go with Cabernet, shall we?”. Daniel raised his head from the menu and looked at Seongwoo for approval. “Yeah, sure,”. Seongwoo nodded nonchalantly and Danielclosed the menu book before he handed it to the waiter.

Daniel was staring at him and Seongwoo hated it, it means Daniel was studying him, he was trying to guess what’s playing inside Seongwoo’s mind and he will be mostly right – it was either he was a mind-reader or Seongwoo was just as clear as water, which Seongwoo hopes it was just him being able to mind-reading, because being transparent sucks.

“I’m playing a small gig this Saturday at downtown,” Daniel spoke up. “Sounds cool,” Seongwoo replied and Seongwoo noticed the troubled look on his face right away. “You know, do you want to, I don’t know,”. Daniel was blabbering nonsense and it kind of scared him. “Want to what?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “I don’t know how to ask you out properly,” Daniel stated.

“Now you are freaking me out,” Seongwoo scoffed. “I don’t know, it feels like I can’t just pull off an _‘hey, wanna see me sing and maybe we can bang each other later on the backseat of my car?’_ to you,”. Daniel shrugged nonchalantly with a frown. “Yeah, because you usually skip all the bullshit and get straight into the business with me, is that it?” Seongwoo replied sarcastically.

“ _Properly_ , I am trying to ask you out properly, hyung,”. Daniel was still frowning. “Why did I do to deserve that kind of honor?”. It was a sincere confusion for Seongwoo though, Daniel never asked him to watch his gig – to watch him dances, but Daniel doesn’t need to know _that_. “You don’t really have to do anything,” Daniel replied casually and shrugged as the food started to come.

“The flowers are not working with the ladies?”. Seongwoo smirked. “It works just fine, trust me,”. Daniel nodded his head proudly with a big grin before his attention got back to his food. “It’s not like it’s a date,” He added afterward. “My therapist, he was saying nonsense thing like I might have used my prescription carelessly, so I’m out of pills, and please do me a favor, I can’t break down in front of some stranger while fucking him, or her,”. He was blabbering with a low grunt, but Seongwoo could hear what he was saying just right.

“I was not expecting a date either,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “And you are using your pills carelessly, Daniel, you might die overdose at this point, not because some dude or chick found out that you were just using them for one night stand and kill you in your sleep,”.

“Honestly, it just sounds like something you would do, Seongwoo hyung,”.  

 

\---

 

They met through a friend, it was at a bar and it was almost midnight and Seongwoo mostly fell in love at the first impression. One night became almost every night, strangers became friends, and friends became – what Seongwoo believes to be – not-lover but with the benefits. Seongwoo knew _almost_ everything about Daniel, like his bad habit of depending on his anti-depressants and cigarettes when he was on the edge of his damned complicated mind, or how he always wanted to become a dancer.

And Daniel knew everything about him, like him bad habit of buying books without really reading it for a long time, or how madly in love is Seongwoo with him. _Yes_ , Daniel always knows that Seongwoo was in love with him, it’s like being trapped inside an endless one-sided love wasn’t enough for Seongwoo.

“Are you having fun tonight?” Daniel asked when Seongwoo was tidying his clothes and his necessities. “Enlighten me, Daniel, which part are you asking?”. Seongwoo was raising his eyebrow. “I don’t know, you tell me which one is the fun one,”. Daniel was still grinning cheekily. “Sleep it off, honey, you are drunk and I’m going home,” Seongwoo said as he gave Daniel a slight smile as Seongwoo walked to the door.

“Stay then,” Daniel said out of the blue and it managed to stop Seongwoo from his track. “You are just really, extremely drunk, Daniel, and trust me, you are going to really regret what you said in the morning,”. Seongwoo slammed the bedroom’s door and it took Daniel a good five minutes to realize that he was all-alone, again, so he threw one of his pillow to the ground, hard.      

Daniel is an asshole and he acknowledges that. He was the stereotypical rich playboy who gets all the girls and boys to strip for him willingly every time he opens his pretty little mouth – and also because he was hot as fuck, and he also acknowledges it, which makes him a cocky asshole.

And it worked for Seongwoo too, but he never thought that Seongwoo would actually fell into his trap, deep and hard. And he loves the attention, so he played along with Seongwoo. But then it slipped out one night, the fact that he never had any feelings for the older male. He hurts Seongwoo badly, but Seongwoo stays nonetheless and he found it amusing. 

Sometimes their nights filled with pointless conversation after they had sex, and that’s the reason why they know so much about each other. But he always chases Seongwoo out and Seongwoo never complained, so Seongwoo never really stayed for a night. Daniel is a damned asshole, and he started to hate the fact that he was one, and he hates the fact that he actually hated something about him.

Daniel opened the drawer on his nightstand and searched for his sleeping pills, he thought Seongwoo would like to stay but no, Seongwoo just have to be a cold man Seongwoo has always been since he declared how much Daniel can’t love him – not that Daniel can blame him, though. And Daniel thought lying about him running out of pills could at least make Seongwoo look at him with the caring eyes once again.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo was breathtaking, Seongwoo was different and Seongwoo was beautiful. It was Daniel, he doesn’t want to be sickeningly in love, he hates the concept of depending his life on something so fragile like, love and feelings. He craves for attention, he loves being the center of someone else’s world, he loves getting loves, and it was selfish as fuck – he was selfish as fuck. He was red after all, he was all these anger and lust and passion. He was the burning forest, he was the catastrophe. 

But then Seongwoo came along, Seongwoo was a cold blue and Seongwoo thought Daniel was running away from him because he doesn’t want Seongwoo’s blue tainted his flaming red, because he was searching for more gasoline to add to his fire. It’s true, he was running away from Seongwoo, but because he was afraid that Seongwoo will grow inside of him and Seongwoo would hold him down, that him blue would take down his red. That he would be the sad, boring purple when Seongwoo touched him. But lately he realized, those things were probably the one he needs.

When he started to feel those little tingling feelings whenever Seongwoo smiles, he knew he was fucked. Seongwoo was not the one who was going down, he was going down either. Or when Seongwoo started to give him cold stare after he decided to be stupid and a chicken and stated that he can’t love him the same way Seongwoo does, thyme were a spark of sadness inside him and he didn’t like it – he didn’t like being sad and the coldness.

And goodness, right then Daniel also realized it that he probably has been in love with Seongwoo too for the longest time, but then again he was selfish as fuck – it was all complicated for him. And now he is stuck with his lonely self, just because he was once too afraid to open up to the idea of purple when Seongwoo did – and now Seongwoo doesn’t anymore, when he started to.

“You are a jerk, Daniel, that’s what you are, you are a goddamn shit,”. Daniel was only grinning the whole time, he can’t help it though, he knew Seongwoo was weak for his smile and Seongwoo was being adorable. “Uh, that’s a lot of bad words from the little mouth of a gentlemen,”. Daniel smirked. “And it’s not really my fault that my friend wanted to go on a date with you, I would too if I were him, so I set a little event, what’s with all the anger?”. Dnaiel stood up from his seat and leaned his chin on Seongwoo’s shoulder from the back while his hand roaming on his back.

“But did your friend know that his little sweet friend right here, is sleeping with the man he is going on a date with?”. Seongwoo gritted him teeth in annoyance. “So you weren’t planning to ditch him after one date? Ah, you are hurting my heart, love,”. Daniel put his hand on his chest and clenched his shirt while frowning.

“Don’t act like you have one,” Seongwoo said as he grabbed his bag from his huge work desk and started to walk away from Daniel. “So you are doing it,”. Daniel smirked again. “Yes, Daniel, you do know how much I always appreciate the chance to be with someone else and not you,”. Seongwoo smirked back at him before Seongwoo closed the door behind him.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo was not nervous, heck, the only thing that can make him nervous as hell is Daniel, who is also the same man who sent him on a date with a stranger as well. It was eight past thirty-five, and the stranger was five minutes late already while Seongwoo was waiting for him inside the fancy restaurant.

Seongwoo was not quite fond of doing this kind of date, really, but when Daniel was pulling out the smile and the frown, Seongwoo knew Seongwoo just can’t say no, and it’s pretty much pathetic of him, truthfully, and Seongwoo still can’t even imagine that Seongwoo was able to be this miserable.

“Hey,”. Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when Seongwoo heard the cocky _hey_ , the trademark of the man who is playing inside his mind everyday. “My friend bailed out on the last minute, and because I don’t want you to be miserable for the next five years, I decided that I should fill in his place,”. Daniel shrugged as he took a seat in front of him. “Oh, why? I thought I interest him enough though?” Seongwoo replied.

“Don’t flatter yourself so much, love. Have you ordered anything?” Daniel smiled cheekily in return. “Or is thyme anything else you would like to say?” Seongwoo suddenly said with a slight tense smile playing on his lips. “Yes,” Daniel replied with the same smile Seongwoo was giving. “Uh, you look stunning tonight,”.

“Such a bad liar you are, Daniel, but thank you,”. Seongwoo smiled more genuinely this time. “How could I lie when you look this amazing?” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “What’s with the honeyed words?”. Seongwoo raised him eyebrow. “I’m in a good mood–,”. “More like, distracted,” Seongwoo snapped. Daniel was taken aback; he did not know that it would be visible, or that he could be _that_ transparent.

 _Oh_ , so being sickeningly attached to someone was indeed a scary shit. “Distracted how?”. Daniel took a sip of the water. “Like, _that_ , Daniel, why took a sip of a glass of water when it’s clear that you were stuttering? Or why is it that you lied to me about not having any pills?” Seongwoo sighed, frustrated.

“I’m not sure what you are talking about. Why would I lie to you, is that so I can take you out on a date? Don’t be silly,” Daniel replied with a flat tone after a tense silence. “Of course, it’s just me being silly,”. Seongwoo smiled bitterly at him. “Let’s just, go home,”. Seongwoo stood up abruptly from him seat, but before Seongwoo could walk any further, Daniel managed to stop him from leaving. “Let’s go to my apartment,”.

 

  

Seongwoo wasn’t sure either, really, why Seongwoo agreed on Daniel taking him to his home. Oh, now Seongwoo remembered that Seongwoo couldn’t say no to him and Seongwoo was never proud of that. Daniel’s hands wrapped against his, it was warmth compared to his cold ones, but it was weird, because he doesn’t really into holding hands in public.

When they reached Daniel’s apartment, he didn’t immediately carry Seongwoo to the bed – or to wherever he feels like doing it – instead, he went to the kitchen and made him some coffee. Seongwoo was sitting in front of the small fireplace in the middle of the living room, and Daniel sat across him with the same mug of coffee, wearing his glorious grey shirt with it’s rolled up sleeves and two buttons down.

“My parents sent this, they just got home from Brazil,” Daniel said as he pointed at his mug. “Great,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly and resulted an awkward atmosphere, and they haven’t been in one for years. “I am, uh, need to tell you things, actually,” Daniel said while he was scratching his hair. “Remember my birthday last year when I got into a minor accident and you were bringing me flowers at the hospital and you said how you were going to fucking kill me when I am out from the hospital?”. He paused for a while.

“I thought you were really breathtaking that day,” He continued. “And for the first time since we decided to become _this_ , whatever is _this_ ,”. He paused again, as he looked straight into Seongwoo’s eyes. “I couldn’t looked away, just like right now,”.

“I really meant it when I told you to stay that night, and it hurts when you rejected it – so now I know how being rejected sucks,” Daniel was muttering as he scooted closer to Seongwoo, who was all frozen up and left him with no reply. “You are making no sense,” Seongwoo said suddenly. “No, Daniel, this is not how we do _this_ , you don’t like me and it’s going to stay that way, because you said it yourself,” Seongwoo continued with a bitter smile.

“I do like you,” Daniele snapped. “I really do, it took me years, but,”. “No, you don’t, you don’t like me, you like the feelings I make you feel, you like it that I made you the center of my world, so, no you don’t like me,” Seongwoo snapped back. “Now you are tying to say what my feelings are?”. Daniel raised his voice.

“Yes, I like the feelings, but goddammit, I don’t like it if I were somebody else’s world, I want to be _your_ world,” Daniel said in frustration. “Why?” Seongwoo replied in the same frustration as well. “You are here, but you are not. After what I said to you, you are still here, but you are not you, you changed become something colder and distant and I don’t like it,” Daniel replied.

“Well, what do you want me to do, Daniel? You told me that you can’t ever like me and you thought I would still be here smiling and laughing like nothing happened? And you like me only because you don’t like it that I’m being distant?” Seongwoo half-yelled. “No, because it snapped my heart that having you with me without you being completely mine, goddammit,”.

“And thinking that every fucking day you have to see me with the same feelings, goodness, I would die if I were you, I would ran over myself with a truck but you are here and I know it took me fucking years to realize that I am a stupid person,” Daniel continued. “It took you years? I knew it from day one,” Seongwoo replied sarcastically.

“But no, I’m leaving, I just don’t know, Daniel, I feel like this isn’t right,” Seongwoo added as he stood up and proceed to leave. “Why isn’t this right? I like you – dammit, I think I’m in love with you, and it hurts just to conceal it for another day,”. Daniel said before Seongwoo able to reach the door. “Because, I don’t want to be a part of your games anymore, Daniel,”.

 

\---

 

They could be anything; they knew each other on the back of their hands, they spend enough time together, they share enough stories, enough parts of each other, enough jokes, enough nights being with each other and at the first it seems like it was nothing, but it was something and they thought it was okay for thinking like it was nothing, but they were wrong.

They could be anything; they could become those couple on cheesy teenage romance or the could live life like the one inside the fairy tale – because he would also fit to the role of prince charming – they could love each other like a high school couple. They could’ve been all the beautiful things. They could’ve become a love story but they didn’t.

Seongwoo stopped thinking what could’ve they become since a long time ago and it doesn’t matter anymore. But then when those words slip out from Daniel’s lips last night, it turned him whole world upside down. Seongwoo had been living being inside Daniel’s game for a long time that when he decided to end it, Seongwoo couldn’t take it.

His thoughts were distracted by the sound of the ringing bell from him door, and Seongwoo didn’t really have to see through the screen to know who was visiting him. “Hey,”. It was the same _hey_ he used over the phone, it’s not the cocky kind of _hey_. “Come in,”. Seongwoo made way for him to come inside and he gladly took the offer.

“I called your assistant and you didn’t come to work today, I got worry,” Daniel said. “Yeah, uh, I don’t feel like coming today but I’m fine,” Seongwoo replied. “Glad to hear that,” Daniel said awkwardly as he took a seat on the couch.

“Listen, about last night, I’m sorry,” Daniel spoke up. “I’m sorry that I just come and attack you like that, I just feel like I needed to at least tell you that lately it was different, and I started to come to my sense the fact that our relationship isn’t meaningless,” He continued.

“And I think you deserve to know that I’ve been in love with you for a while and the reason why I am being such a dick is probably because I was afraid that you will took away myself but goodness, I _need_ you to take myself away,”. Daniel sighed. “You know, even in my wildest dream, I never thought of you saying those words,” Seongwoo spoke up for the first time after Daniel’s rant.

“You didn’t? Well, you should start now,”. Daniel grinned cheekily. “But–,”. “Uh, no but, I know you think this will be me playing you all over again but I swear, it’s not and if it doesn’t convince you enough then fine. I have thought that we should probably start everything over again, like,”. He stopped and took a deep breath.

“Hey, my name is Kang Daniel and I am a resident asshole and rich-ass playboy, I think you have fallen for me on the first sight, but I’m sorry that I didn’t, I shouldn’t have but I think it’s more like kind of slow thing, like you grow on me and tainted my red and at first I dislike the way you make me feel but,”. Daniel was stopped again this time but by Seongwoo’s lips that pressed on his lips, which he gladly kissed him back.

“But it was the best thing I ever felt,”. Daniel showed off his adorable smile after they pulled away from each other. “I think I’m beginning to understand that why my stomach is tingling when I kissed you lately,” He said. “It did? I’m flattered,”. Seongwoo smirked.

“How do you know that you are in love with me?” Daniel asked all of sudden. “Maybe because you can make me cry and pitied myself a lot as easy as you can light up my day in instant,” Seongwoo grinned. “Oh, that some hardcore honeyed word, love.” Daniel chuckled. “Do you want to know my reason?” Daniel said. “I’m not asking but sure,”. Seongwoo nodded him head. 

“I started to think of you in everything, like my sandwich,” Daniel smiled playfully. “Ah, you used to be good at this, Daniel,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Yeah, of course, but I don’t really need to sweeten up my words to you, honey,” Daniel grinned cheekily. “But really, I want to ask you something,” Daniel suddenly said with all the seriousness.

“I was an asshole all these time, so I need to know the reason why are you still here with me, I’ve told you that if I were you, I would commit a suicide already, I am that weak,” He said rather too seriously. “Oh, does that mean I am strong?” Seongwoo replied. “You certainly are and I like it,”. Daniel smiled.

“You know I’ve been thinking about the same thing the whole time,” Seongwoo replied. “Maybe I don’t know myself anymore if I am not with you, you know,” Seongwoo paused.

 

“I don’t know who I am if I didn’t wake up in the morning and not think of you,”.

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted a long time ago, but i decided to make an ongniel version because i love them :)) give me some loves <3 i hope you enjoy! (by the way, this was inspired by colors - halsey)


End file.
